A keane feeling
by Myguy376
Summary: A conference between two familar individuals. A tale of lost hope ensues.


**_So... I just woke up and said "Why not a PPG fic"? , Also sup to the new readers comin from PPG. I really love this relationship so much because of their roles in the show AND it was canon at one point. I hope you enjoy the read. _**

**_The city of Townsville._**

**_Home to the lovely elementary school of Pokey Oaks that garnered the title_** **_of the finest school in the city._**

**_At this time, the kids are being let _****_out to return to their homes, leaving their teacher behind._**

**_She would've returned home as well but a meeting was arranged for her and a certain someone..._**

_"Hmmm."_

**_click click_**

Ms.Keane was seated at her desk in a vibrant classroom devoid of any children. She was playing with a pen as she waited for her guest to arrive for the arranged meeting. She has been looking forward to this for a while, its been far too long since their last one.

_She wondered if he __still feels the same way like she does._

She put the pen down and reached for a small handbag that was resting on her desk. She rummaged through the contents and pulled out a small mirror which she held in one hand as the other fixed herself accordingly. She straightened her raven locks and pulled out any loose eyelashes from eyes in an effort to clean her appearance.

She usually doesn't put much effort in her appearance but she made an exception this time.

**_knock knock_**

"Come in." The teacher called out to the visitor as she made some final adjustments and packed her mirrior away.

Her mouth curved into a small smile as she saw a familar face with its usual sharp egdes slowly open the door.

"It's good to see you again Professor."

"It's good to see you as well Ms.Keane."

She held her hand out to a seat right across from her which he took as a gesture ro sit down. He accepted the offer and brought his attention back to her when he got comfortable. He couldn't help but notice that her appearance was a bit brighter today_. _

"So, how have you been? Its been some time since we met like this. You look lovely by the way." The professor began.

"It certainly has and thank you for the compliment. I'm doing well but about yourself John? I know taking care of those girls can be a bit of a handful."

The professor was taken aback by the lack of formality she used. She rarely ever called him that name but he quickly dismissed it. Those times were past them.

_It was just a regular meeting after all._

"I'm also in good spirits as well. So, how are my girls doing in your class Sandra?"

It's been so long since he called her that name yet she still gets that warm and fuzzy effect from it.

"Your girls are doing incredible like usual John. It warms my heart everytime I see them here in my classroom. You've certainly done a good job of raising them by yourself."

"Aww such kind words. I'm proud of how the girls are turning out as well. Their future is looking bright."

"It certainly is, but...that's not what I called _you_ in here for." She said as she finally rose from her seat and walked to the slightly ajared door. She closed it with a soft touch as she continued.

"John... do you ever think about _your _future?"

He took some time to answer her question.

"Not really. My task for the present really keeps me busy but I'm sure that everything will turn out just fine. It's the mentality of a scientist after all, having faith in the your results."

She kept the small smile on her face as she walked behind his seat. She knew he wouldn't just go along with this so easily.

"That's good to know. I share the same feelings as you for the future but... do you ever feel that there's a piece missing from it. As if..._someone is missing from that future._"

The professor knew that she was right behind him at this point. He could smell the familar scent of her tangerine perfume linger around his nose as he felt her gentle touch on his broad shoulders. Her touch made his hairs stand straight on his neck as he tensed up a bit.

_When was the last time someone has ever been this close to him besides the girls?_

"My, you feel tense. I hope you haven't been working yourself too hard lately."

"Well, I make sure to keep myself busy is all." He said with a bit of nervousness. He was about to leave his seat to face her but her gentle touch turned into a firm caress on his shoulders.

"How about a little rest for now. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself dear."

The scientist had a diffrent answer in mind but he felt that going limp along with the rest of his body due to her firm fingers manipulating and relaxing his muscles. This feeling felt so new yet it brings a trace of nostalgia back to him.

"Feeling better now?" She asked in a soft tone. The professor wasn't able to answer, his mind was going blank due to the amount of comfort he felt. With all that was going on with the girls and his work, a time of rest like this was a rarity for him.

_It was almost impossible to resist._

"I do feel a bit more better now so thank you, but I should be on the way out. My girls might start to worry if I'm gone for too long."

He said as he gently removed her hands off his shoulder and stood up from his chair. He couldn't afford for this to get too far.

He knew that this relationship is something that was not worth pursuing anymore. Her furry pet of her's would certainly be an obstacle for him. It would be for the best if he just kept things the way they are between them.

He went to the door but was stopped by the teacher who placed herself as an obstacle in his way. His focus was on the door but it quickly transitioned downwards towards the petit woman who remained in his way. The height difference was clearly there but looking straight into her sapphire eyes made him feel a bit smaller than she was.

She didn't say a word but it wasn't needed, her eyes explained something that was only familar to him. Nobody is able to read her eyes loke he could.

All he saw was loneliness, sadness and a desire for company when he gazed into her lupid orbs...

_Something he wakes up to everyday._

**_Earlier_**

He woke up. It was time to start his routine.

He rolled out of bed with little problems. It's an easy task since he's the only one in bed.

He hit the alarm and stretched. He had a

few minutes before his girls woke up so he took the time to prepare himself.

He stepped into the bathroom and looked right into the mirrior to see what need to be adjusted or fixed.

He tried his best not to look at his eyes. He knew that's something he could _never _fix.

He finally freshened up and head towarda the kitchen and served breakfast. The girls gave him the usual kiss on the cheek and farewell as they flew towards their school.

He retreated to his laboratory to prepare for another day of isolation.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello...Why hello Ms.Keane, how are you?... A meeting?... Oh, of course, I have no other plans today... See you then."

**_Present_**

"Why are you fighting it?"

He shook his head out of his thoughts amd came back to reality. He saw the little tears forming around the edges of her soft blue eyes.

"Sarah... you know that this is something we can't have. It's best if we keep it just the way it is."

She held on to him even tighter as if he could disappear at any second.

"Please... You're the only one who- who understands the things that I deal with everyday. I can see it in your eyes...their just like mines."

"I know but this certainly won't make it better. I don't have what you need Sarah, I'm sorry."

"Don't you just want a break from it all?"

He said nonthing as she continued.

"Aren't you tired of it all? Tired of waking up by yourself, tired of doing all the work by yourself, taking care of the girls by yourself... _sleeping by yourself?"_

Silence.

He had no answer for any of the questions that she has asked. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't gather a response.

_It was then that she started to play with his buttons..._

_**Leavin yall on a cliffhanger. Just a little practice run. Ight my guys.**_


End file.
